


sleep

by sinfulchihuahua0602



Series: twelve days of winter whumperland [2]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Exhaustion, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Touching, Panic Attacks, Sleep Deprivation, Sleep Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulchihuahua0602/pseuds/sinfulchihuahua0602
Summary: day 2:sleep deprivation / exhaustion
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Series: twelve days of winter whumperland [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048916
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	sleep

Hiccup wakes up still standing in the ribbon to Viggo’s mouth pressed against his neck, lazily kissing, hands on his hips. He jerks, almost losing his balance, and Viggo leans back, still pressed too close to him, smiling as he watches Hiccup’s wide eyes. 

“H-how long have you been doing that?” Hiccup can’t keep his voice from shaking, because now a whole avenue of possibility is opening up before him of what Viggo could’ve done to him while he slept. He had already been touching him, kissing him…

Viggo hadn’t implied recently he was done with the games and wanted Hiccup completely, but- Hiccup doesn’t know. He could’ve slept through it, Viggo could’ve drugged him or something and he never would’ve known-

“Only a few minutes, my dear. I wanted to wait for you to wake up, but you were so tempting all tied up for me,” Viggo purrs. Hiccup arches away as Viggo leans in to kiss at his neck again, but his mouth follows and he sees his vision closing in, breaths speeding up. 

Viggo’s hand raises up and runs through Hiccup’s hair, his other arm slipping around Hiccup’s waist and pulling him close. “Relax, Hiccup,” he says, voice a deep rumble against Hiccup’s neck as he keeps trailing kisses down his throat. “I want to make you feel good.”

“N-no,” Hiccup gasps out through the panic flooding through him, all his systems shocked awake by what Viggo’s doing to him. “I don’t want this. Y-you know I d-don’t want this,” he pleads, because he knows Viggo knows what’s right and wrong. With Dagur, when he’d been Hiccup’s enemy and there had been a legitimate fear that he’d desired Hiccup so much he’d follow through with it, he knew he wouldn’t have been able to reason with his insanity. But Viggo knows, Viggo is coldly logical and perfectly sane - in a terrible sort of way, however loose his morals are. 

Viggo smirks. “I know,” he says, and Hiccup realizes with a sinking feeling that he doesn’t care. 

“You’ll learn to want it,” Viggo continues, his hand still going through Hiccup’s hair in a sort of comforting motion, contrasted by the rough scrape of his beard against Hiccup’s skin. “You’ll learn to be mine.”

Viggo continues his touching and kissing, and Hiccup doesn’t respond. He trembles instead, falling still in the ribbon and staring numbly at the wall, panicking so much that he seems to detach from his body. The sensations are there, but they’re not  _ there _ , and this time he’s nowhere near relaxing like he did earlier. 

Hiccup wishes he’d never fallen asleep. 

-0-0-0-

He wishes, and so he doesn’t. Viggo leaves him in the ribbon, forcing him to be handfed and given water or be starved and dehydrated. Hiccup reluctantly takes it, because he is going to escape and he won’t sacrifice his chance at it because of his stubbornness. 

Viggo touches him and kisses him again - never on the lips, never taking his underwear off and never touching between his legs. Hiccup grits his teeth, mouth pressing into a thin line as he forces himself not to react, and mostly succeeds. Viggo leaves him after that, in the brightly lit room, still tied up in ribbon. 

He doesn’t sleep. 

-0-0-0-

Four days pass. Hiccup can barely keep his eyes open; he falls asleep on his feet, forces himself awake with a burst of panic, makes sure the door isn’t open and Viggo isn’t there, and repeats. It’s on the fifth day that Hiccup jolts himself awake seconds before the door opens and Viggo walks through with a smirk, stride confident. 

He looks almost disappointed to see Hiccup awake, though Hiccup isn’t entirely sure he  _ is _ awake. He’s heard of sleep-deprived people dreaming and hallucinating; maybe this is it. As it is, the lights blur in front of his eyes and he can’t focus on Viggo’s face. The only thing keeping his eyes open is sheer force of will, though even that’s cracking with the knowledge that he’s causing all this pain to himself, adding on to his torment for only an assumed slight against him. 

Viggo doesn’t have food or water, and Hiccup sighs. So it’s an intimacy session, as he’s come to calling them - not fucking, but not platonic either. Viggo seems to enjoy it anyway, and regretfully, Hiccup’s body has learned to respond to his touch, leaning into the gentle caresses and kisses. He hates it, but he’s grown up on rough affections; he can’t stop it, not after four straight days of it going on for an hour or more, and with a sleep-deprived brain to add to it. 

Hiccup blinks, and suddenly Viggo is right up close to him -  _ he’s fast,  _ Hiccup thinks briefly, before his minimal attention is caught by Viggo’s hand raising to run through his hair. 

“You should sleep, my dear,” Viggo says, as if he  _ cares  _ about Hiccup, and some coherent part of him scoffs at the idea, anger rising up. It’s smothered by the exhaustion, though, and Hiccup finds himself enjoying Viggo’s touch far too much. “Why don’t you sleep?”

Viggo knows the answer to that, Hiccup would think if he was rational. If he was rational, he would also know that Viggo is trying to get him to sleep, with the hand in his hair and the quiet voice. 

As it is, Hiccup leans into his hand, eyes drifting shut, and neither of these thoughts cross his mind. “Touching me,” he mumbles vaguely, voice slurred as he’s halfway to sleeping already and barely fighting it off. Some distant part of him curses his weakness, feeling his will crumbling within seconds. 

Viggo smiles and laughs, a strangely soothing noise. He reaches up and starts unraveling the ribbon, catching Hiccup as he falls slumped into his arms. The soft glide of the silk over Hiccup’s skin is oddly sensual and relaxing. “I’m only enjoying myself. You can sleep, Hiccup. I won’t hurt you.”

Far too much is happening for Hiccup’s brain to keep up with it. Viggo’s body is warm and his shoulders ache from being in their position for so long, and when Viggo picks him up with a hand underneath his back and one behind his knees, he can’t bring himself to lift his head up. 

Something’s wrong with that statement,  _ “I won’t hurt you,”  _ but Hiccup can’t remember it. It seems promising, anyway, and he suddenly wonders why he’s still fighting sleep, in a much more comfortable position than before. The gentle rocking of Viggo’s steps as he walks start to lull him, eyes closing and head hanging back. 

Viggo’s arm moves so his fingers tangle in the back of Hiccup’s hair, pulling slightly to feel more like a massage than cause any sort of pain. Hiccup relaxes, finally going limp, sinking quickly into unconsciousness with Viggo’s smile above him as the last thing he sees, and his even steps lulling him to sleep. 


End file.
